The Ultimate End of the World: Part 3
The Ultimate End of the World is the final part of the season finale and the final episode of the final series of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot With Vilgax on the run, Aggregor (with his robots), Albedo (in the form of Evil Way Big), Dr. Doof, Dr. Wasubi (with Bubba), Kang, Loki (with Enchantress), Starro and Van Kleiss (with the Pack) join the war against heroes on Earth. Leaving Ben to settle the score with Vilgax a long time ago. Can the heroes bring the two Cheeks of the Twin Orbs of the Apocalypse back together? Rewind *It's the final battle, Ben vs Vilgax. Characters *The Avengers (now in new suits they will use in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Force) **Ben 10 (the suit from The End) **Gwen Tennyson (in a anodyne valkyrie outfit) **Kevin Levin (in a rock armor suit) **Elena Validus (plumber suit) **Black Panther ***Warriors of Wakanda **Ed **Double D **Eddy **Professor X **Wolverine **Storm **Beast **Cyclops **Jean Grey **Shadowcat **Rogue **Spyke (spike armor) **Scooby-Doo **Shaggy Rogers **Fred Jones **Daphne Blake **Velma Dinkley **Iron Man **Captain America **Hulk **Garfield **Thor (suit from the Super Hero Squad Show episode 29) ***Lady Sif ***Warriors Three ***Warriors and Valkyries of Asgard **Hawkeye **Quicksilver **Scarlet Witch **Black Widow **Nick Fury **Giant-Man (suit from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes season finale) **Wasp (suit from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes season finale) **Generator Rex **Dr. Holiday **Noah **Bobo **Agent Six **The Penguins of Madagascar **Mordecai **Rigby **Tron (now in suit from Tron Legacy) **Finn **Jake **Batman (now in a suit from Battle of the Superheroes) **Mr. Fantastic **Invisible Woman **Spider-Man (in a Iron-Spider suit) **Thing **Chowder **Flapjack **Dexter **Johnny Test **Dukey Test **Susan Test **Mary Test **Benson **Pops **Skips **Courage **Wonder Man **Phineas Flynn **Ferb Fletcher **Perry The Platypus **Samurai Jack **Mac **Bloo **Lazlo **Raj **Clam **Young Justice: ***Robin ***Aqualad ***Kid Flash ***Superboy ***Miss Martian ***Artemis **KND: ***Numbah 1 ***Numbah 2 ***Numbah 3 ***Numbah 4 ***Numbah 5 **Grim **Mandy **Billy **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup **The Recess Gang **Dr. Fate **Chop Socky Chooks **Superman **Charmcaster ***Stone Creature **The Iron Butt Monks **Murie **Mother God **The Mayor of Townsville **Ms. Bellum Villains (Negative 10) (sent to the Null Void) *Lex Luthor (boss) *The Kingpin *Spencer Smythe (Killed by Alien X) *Alistair Smythe *Ultron-16 (falls from LexCrop roof by Superman and dies) *Vilgax (aka Ultimate Vilgax, easily defeated Ultimate Ben bruisly, but killed by Heatblast fully destroying him and his suit) *Psyphon *R.E.D.s *Magneto *The Joker *Galactus *Aku *Bling-Bling Boy *Aggregor *Albedo *Dr. Doofensmirtz *Dr. Wasubi *Bubba *Kang the Conqueror *Loki *Enchantress *Toyman (death same as Superman: Doomsday, but turns out to be alvie) *Baron Zemo *Crimson Dynamo *Dr. Doom *Starro: **SHIELD Soldiers *Van Kleiss *Clu *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Him *The Rowdyruff Boys *The Amoeba Boys *The Gangreen Gang *Sedusa *Princess Morbucks *Katz *LeQuack *The Cajun Fox *The Queen of the Black Puddle *The Big Toe *The Weremole *King Ramses *Flan King *Freaky Ferd *Ice King *Biowulf *Skalamander *Eustice Aliens Ben used *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Swampfire *Ultimate Ben *Heatblast *Alien X Aliens Albedo used *Ripjaws *XLR8 *Alien X *NRG *Evil Way Big﻿ Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episodes